El Destino de la verdad
by zoelol
Summary: Akane descubre cosas de si misma, después de la batalla contra Saffron, empieza a ver cambios en sí misma.... y qué quiso decir Cologne cuando dijo en el monte que era un poder que la controlaba?.... Descubranlo aquí mismo!
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia basada en Ranma… y personajes que yo cree, a medida que pasa el tiempo entenderán las adversidades que pre

Esta es una historia basada en Ranma… y personajes que yo cree, a medida que pasa el tiempo entenderán las adversidades que presenta nuestra protagonista, la cual es akane les advierto, esta historia tiene suceso después de la batalla final con Saffron, es entonces que akane empieza a notar que no era la de antes, y que ha desarrollado poderes que no son humanos, descubre que no es una verdadera Tendo y por último que no es tan débil como aparenta

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y aunque sería muy interesante no me puedo apoderar de Akane.

Bueno, espero que durante el desarrollo de los capítulos les sea interesante.

Pensamientos ""

Recuerdos _**abcd**_

Flashback _sdada_

Expresiones ()

Era una mañana cualquiera en el Dojo Tendo, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, sólo se escuchaban las aves cantando y danzando entre ellas, todo parecía muy pacífico…. Luego todo se interrumpió con una pelea entre dos jóvenes que todos conocemos muy bien, parecían estar discutiendo de algo sobre ¿ el Dojo?.

Ranma: por última vez akane, no puedes enseñar tu estilo, porque simplemente, con eres lo suficientemente buena para hacerla, eres una atolondrada!! (molesto)

Akane: ahhh si?? Y tú eres un inocente que se deja llevar por cada emoción que le queda, y no puedes ser un maestro sino controlas tus impulsos!!...(molesta)

Ranma: akane entiende… tú tampoco estás del todo bien después de lo que pasó antes (cambiando su tono a uno preocupado), ya no tienes la resistencia para sostener una batalla, el Dr Tofu lo dijo, y yo te lo repito!! YA NO PUEDES PELEAR MAS!!

Akane: lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil de hacer… pero me afecta esta bien??... tendremos que hablar con nuestros padres, ya ha pasado mas de 1 año desde la boda… y no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, y por lo que veo esto no va a mejorar…(seria)

Ranma: que hablas??, es decir, se que siempre nos peleamos y todo, pero no es para que pongas fin al compromiso por una pelea matutina (nervioso)

Akane: no voy a romper el compromiso si a eso te refieres…Aunque no veo el por qué de tu preocupación (Ranma se pone rojo)…no a lo que me refería era hablar de algo más…lo lamento si te hice confundir de tema, es que últimamente en estos días me he sentido como tú dices del todo bien, pero no es por las mismas razones, he tenido imágenes difusas en mi cabeza…

Ranma: y que tiene que ver la boda y Saffron??

Akane: siento que mi padre me oculta algo, después de la boda ha estado muy distante conmigo y…bueno no lo sé…mejor olvida lo que te dije "no quiero preocuparte ahora que ya nos llevamos bien", además que durante lo de Saffron también me pasaron las mismas imágenes mientras estuve como una muñeca, lo que quiero decir es que nada de lo que he sentido ha sido normal es casi como si me observaran todo el tiempo… la discusión del Dojo puede esperar ahora quiero hablar con mi padre y aclarar unas cosas…

Ranma: "que será lo que me ocultas Akane?"…bueno yo vi al señor tendo y a mi padre jugando como siempre…

Akane: bueno vamos… "Ranma…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" ( se dirigieron a la sala donde los patriarcas de ambas familias jugaban amenamente Shogui, y como siempre Genma trataba de hacerle trampa a Soun, y en esta ocasión sí podía hacerla porque Soun se encontraba algo "ido" con respecto al juego)

Genma: oye Tendo, te ves algo distante, hasta me estás dejando ganar…( ve el semblante serio de Soun y comprende ) dentro de poco se dará lo que no quieres cierto??

Soun: mi niña… todo cambiará muy pronto, y no podré detenerlo más, Saotome…todo será muy tarde ya y no puedo evitarlo… (aprieta sus puños)

Genma: no quiero decirte que hacer… pero tú mismo buscaste que esto pasara, ella se está enterando sola como cualquiera de su familia, deberías decírselo de una vez, antes de que sea muy tarde.

Soun: no…no quiero, si se lo digo, se irá de nuestro lado, prefiero que me odie a mí y no a todos

(Akane había oído la pequeña conversación y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su padre sabía lo que le pasaba y no hacía nada al respecto, se preguntaba que había hecho para que su propio padre no confiara en ella?)

Akane: padre, tío (ambos voltearon sorprendidos), lo que hablaban… se trata de mí no es así? Se trata de lo que me está pasando ahora…ustedes lo sabían (aprieta sus puños a tal punto que sale sangre d sus palmas por la fuerza que aplica)…mi pasado, mis imágenes, son de lo que yo creo papá?? (dolida)

Soun: (gira la cabeza a otro lado) que clase de imágenes hija? no sé de hablas…

Ranma: ( quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento) oigan, que pasa aquí, viejo, porqué el señor tendo….tiene algo que decir? (serio)

Akane: Ranma sinceramente creo que debería hablarle a mi padre a solas, sino te importa? (seria)

Ranma: como tú digas, luego hablamos, (Genma estaba por escabullirse pero Ranma lo detiene), o no tu no te vas viejo, vienes conmigo y me vas explicando en general, que tiene pinta de que tu sabes lo que pasa aquí, (así que sin mas, se llevo a su padre a rastras, dejándole espacio a padre e hija para que hablasen tranquilos, o al menos que el padre tratara de hablar con la hija)

Akane: padre… papá, tu sabes muy bien lo que me pasa? (silencio por parte de Soun), mis sueños, ya no son tan difusos, aunque no creo que sean mis recuerdos, parecen de una persona ajena a mí…dime padre… tu sabes de estos sueños? Sabes de que son y porqué pienso que no estoy en el lugar indicado?

Soun: (la vio muy serio y fría, akane jamás había visto a su padre así con ella, no parecía él) Akane, dime por qué quieres saber la verdad? Ahora?... no estás satisfecha con lo que sabes, tienes amigos, compañeros, a Ranma y a todo tú familia… por qué la urgencia de saber de esos sueños que ni siquiera sabes si son verdaderos…

Akane: porque no quiero vivir en un mentira!!... si mis sueños son tan falsos como dices, porqué me evitas? Ehhh?...Tanto miedo tienes que yo te odie?

Soun: No quiero que sepas la verdad!! Hija que no entiendes que la verdad es demasiado fuerte como para que la comprendas en este momento…(alzando la voz)

Akane: pruébame (fría)

Soun: (la vio tan decidida que no le quedo de otra sino que ceder y explicarle la verdad que cambiaría su vida a partir de ese momento)… Te explicaré, pero preferiría que te sientes antes de oir lo que digo, porque no creo que puedas soportarlo, nadie debería(esto ultimo lo dice en forma de susurro, para que Akane no lo escuchase)

Akane: (se sienta y escucha atentamente lo que su padre tiene que decirle)

Soun: no quisiera decírtelo ahora, pero, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas………………………………………………………Akane, no eres una Tendo de sangre (primer golpe interno para akane) tampoco eres humana (segundo golpe interno para akane)……… por último, tu verdadero apellido es Akane Taiyoukai, o eso es lo que escuche, tus padres te entregaron a mi y a tu madre para cuidarte en vista de ellos estaban muy heridos para hacerlo, según lo que sé tus padres eran guerreros, y para protegerte se sacrificaron a ellos mismos para que tú vivieras (tercer golpe y out para akane)

Akane: no puede ser verdad….( negándose) mis sueños…todo…es una mentira…NO!! (grita abiertamente y toda la familia escucha, salen corriendo hacia la fuente del grito y ven a una akane sujetándose la cabeza, el primero en reaccionar fue Ranma)

Ranma: Akane que paso!! (preocupado) Akane respóndeme!! Akane!!

Nabiki: que pasó… papá que le dijiste para que se pusiera así!!

Kasumi: (se dirige a akane) hermanita, que pasa?? Ven aquí!!

Akane: (se levanta rápidamente) aléjense de mi!!, no me toquen!!

Ranma: (sorprendido) akane…

Akane: no se me acerquen…tengo que pensar…alguien más sabe de esto (seria, vacía, deprimida)

Soun: la patriarca amazona… ella sabe todo acerca de lo que pasó, más que yo…

Akane: entonces iré con ella… no puedo creerlo (llora silenciosamente) volveré con todas las respuestas… (dandole la espalada a todos)

Genma: no olvides quien eres akane (todos los jóvenes lo miran extrañados)

Akane: (deprimida) es que ya ni sé quien soy yo… (sale rápidamente de la casa y Ranma trata de seguirla pero…)

Soun: si sigues a mi hija, te vas a arrepentir (frío) deja que ella vaya sola… y si me odia es porque me lo merezco (ranma se quedó estático donde se encontraba)

Nabiki: que le dijiste para que reaccionara así?? (preocupada)

Soun: la verdad…. La dura verdad….

Fin capítulo 1

Bueno este es el inicio, espero que les agrade dejen reviews y todo si así lo desean, todo está confuso en el momento pero créanme se pondrá peor… jejeje


	2. Quien soy?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla…

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla….

Pensamientos ""

Recuerdos _**abcd**_

Flashback _sdada_

Expresiones ()

En el capítulo anterior:

Soun: no quisiera decírtelo ahora, pero, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas………………………………………………………Akane, no eres una Tendo de sangre (primer golpe interno para akane) tampoco eres humana (segundo golpe interno para akane)……… por último, tu verdadero apellido es Akane Taiyoukai, o eso es lo que escuche, tus padres te entregaron a mi y a tu madre para cuidarte en vista de ellos estaban muy heridos para hacerlo, según lo que sé tus padres eran guerreros, y para protegerte se sacrificaron a ellos mismos para que tú vivieras (tercer golpe y out para akane)

Akane: no puede ser verdad….( negándose) mis sueños…todo…es una mentira…NO!!

Capítulo 2

Una razón para existir??

En las calles de Nerima aún era muy temprano, los jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas, pero había un joven con coleta y ojos azules que muy a menudo se detenía para mirar hacia atrás, parecía esperar a alguien, pero al no encontrarlo, cabizbajo se volvía a dirigir a su destino "Furikan". Cuando llega aparecen sus típicas prometidas excepto Shampoo (recuerden que ella no estudia en el instituto y tal vez por eso no fue……tal vez), lo que hizo con las otras fue decirles que no estaba de humor, y aunque Kodachi lo ignoró por completo con el típico "Ranma mi amor" Ukyo si se fijó que a Ranma le pasaba "algo"

Ukyo: oye Ran-chan, te noto triste pasó algo?? No me digas que Akane te volvió a golpear!! (Ukyo ya tenía idea sobre los sentimientos que había desarrollado por akane, pero no desistiría hasta que el mismo Ranma lo aceptara) porque si es así…

Ranma: (la interrumpe) ella huyó Ukyo… (Ukyo se sorprende) no sé donde está desde ayer no la encuentro, no sé que hacer, y todo por algo que se enteró ayer…Nadie me quiere decir que fue lo que pasó porque excepto de mi viejo y el padre de Akane nadie sabe nada…es frustrante!! (aprieta sus puños con fuerza) Si no la hubiese dejado sola nada de esto estaría pasando (molesto)

Ukyo: no será que está molesta y quiere estar sola unos días, capaz y la noticia que me dijiste es algo fuerte y necesita pensarlo (tratando de consolar a su amigo)

Ranma: pero qué pudo ser tan horrible para que su rostro se tornara de esa forma??...Jamás la vi tan asustada y molesta como ayer, y la forma en como alejó a Kasumi de ella no fue norma, algo pasó…algo grave…chikuso odio cuando Akane no confía en mi (decepcionado)

Ukyo: (triste por como está Ranma,) "puedo ver que la quieres mucho Ran-chan" mira vamos a ser algo…(Ranma le mira curiosos) apenas terminen las clases te ayudo a buscarla que te parece??... Dos son mejor que uno (le guiña el ojo)

Ranma: (sonríe aliviado) te lo agradecería mucho (y ya dicho esto se dedicaron a "medio" prestarle atención a la clase.

En otro lugar, al parecer un parque, se veía a una chica con cabellos azulados, retraída y desolada, su mirada no tenía dirección y decía en forma de susurro "todo es mentira" repetidamente, después de pensárselo por un momento se levantó y dio caminata por un largo tiempo, durante su trayecto se encontró a Cologne, que al parecer la esperaba desde ya hace un tiempo

Cologne: querida…(tomando un sorbo de té) (si llevaba tanto tiempo que hasta se hizo un té que típico no??.. ejem continuemos) por lo que veo ya lo sabes todo, o casi todo (Akane le mira molesta, y le iba a responder cuando) ya se que es duro, pero tienes que darte cuenta que por ello no vas a dejar de ser una Tendo, ni romperás tu compromiso con el Yerno, se que se quieren, no me retracto, se aman y una de las razones por la que estás así es que te vas a separar de él, no es así (Akane estaba seria, pero asiente levemente) ven conmigo y te explicaré todo lo que pueda, el resto tendrás que verlo por ti misma

Akane: quiero que quede claro que necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe… porque apenas lo haga voy a buscarlos (decidida)

Cologne: a quienes mi niña?? (curiosa)

Akane: a mis padres, y quienes le hicieron daño!! (molesta)

Colgne: mira querida, pareces muy molesta últimamente… ese debe ser el lado de tu padre, tu verdadero padre (akane se averguenza y calla) juajuajuajua y ese lado penoso debe ser el de tu madre, está en tu naturaleza, tus expresiones son tan predecibles, quizás es por eso que tus padres eran tan magníficos peleando…acompáñame te lo explicare en mi restaurante (ambas se dirigen hacia su destino y al llegar encuentran que Shampoo está muy seria esperando a Akane)

Shampoo: que tu querer con Rama, mucho daño hacerle al tu venir, él estar triste por tú culpa…violenta

Cologne: nieta, ve a preparar un té que lo que voy a contar es largo y puede que me canse en el proceso… también para la joven… (sonriendo traviesamente)

Akne: emmm no es necesario.. "capaz y le pone algo a mi bebida para asesinarme" en verdad

Cologne: insisto… Shampoo haz lo que te dije (ella iba a protestar pero al ver el cambio repentino de la patriarca hace que se arrepiente y va a la cocina maldiciendo por lo bajo) bien sentémonos (al hacerlo Akene se queda estática y pensativa, despertando la curiosidad de la anciana esta no puede evitar preguntar) Tus recuerdos… son de alguien mas cierto?? (Akane le mira sorprendida) esos posiblemente son los recuerdos de tu madre…si esos deben ser, ella dijo que te haría algo especial cuando tus poderes internos se empezaran a desarrollar, en el monte pude verlo, tu fuerza se incrementa, estás cambiando externa e internamente… no sé si lo habrás notado aún pero no oyes voces en tus sueños como si alguien te llamase??

Akane: (sorprendida) así es son varias, pero no entiendo lo que dicen…

Cologne: estás desarrollando la habilidad de telepatía, según sé tu madre era fuerte por saber los pensamientos de sus oponentes, Akane tu padre ya te dijo que no eres humana??

Akane: (cabizbaja) si…aunque no entiendo a que se refería, además me dijo que mi apellido a es Taiyoukai… lo cual significa demonio completo, si me preguntas es muy raro ese apellido

Cologne: porque tu apellido realmente no lo es, es una expresión de lo que eres, eres un Demonio Lobo, o al menos eres un híbrido, porque tu padre era un humano (lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero akane estaba que no se la creía)

Akane: crees que es gracioso, jugar con el recuerdo de la gente!! (indignada) como espera que le crea…Lobos, demonios?? Qué cree que soy?? Está loca esto no puede ser!!

Cologne: ahhh pero puedes creer que hay fénix, y que Ranma entre un estado de Gato, cuando está asustado y que se transforme en chica con el agua fría??vamos niña esto es lo más normal entro lo anormal que es tu vida…

Akane: si pero es diferente…puedo entender lo que soy… pero no se supone que debería…transformarme (nerviosa) en esa forma??

Cologne: ohhh y lo harás pero tendrás que entrenar para hacerlo, verás es una forma que sólo aparece cuando vas a pelear… y no me refiero a una pelea norma, tiene que implicar poder espiritual, es como si te fueras a enfrentar a Ranma o los demás chicos…lastimosamente muy pocas mujeres están desarrolladas en el campo espiritual, en un futuro puede que seas más fuerte que Ranma y cualquier ser humano…pero no puedes ser las más poderosa sino lo deseas Akane y desde que llegó Ranma tu idea se desvaneció, te transformaste en una simple chica y fue tu decisión

Akane: eso ya lo sé…pero ahora me toca enfrentarme a mí misma, hay algún método para liberar…(no pudo terminar la frase…todo pasaba muy rápido, en un momento era Akane Tendo, un chica normal de ciudad, y ahora era Akane Taiyoukai demonio lobo)

Cologne: no tienes que empezar hoy querida…son demasiadso emociones por un día, además aún me falta contarte sobre tus padres…

Akane: (asiente) cual es el nombre de mi…madre

Cologne: Akira… Taiyoukai… tu padre se llamaba Yuri Minamoto, pero según la honra de tu sangre se usa el seudónimo de la familia de tu madre…tu padre era un luchador del estilo libre, pero se especifico en la caza de los demonios, después de enterarse de que ellos existían, no sé mucho de él pero sé que se enamoró de tu madre en segunda vista (sonríe traviesa, Akane le mira confundida) a lo que me refiero que uno de sus blancos era tu madre (Akane se asustó) después de pelearse tanto tiempo se tomaron confianza, y como Akira siempre era amable con Yuri no se le hizo muy difícil al cazador enamorarse de ella, lo último que supe es que te tuvieron…y luego el accidente ( su mirada se ensombreció), aunque yo opino que fue una masacre…el mejor amigo de tu madre Ryuji, era el sub-comandante de la tropa de demonios en los que tu madre era Teniente, es decir ella era la 2da al mando y Ryuji el 3sero, esto nunca le molestó hasta que ella dejó todo por estar con Yuri, en mi opinión, el ingenió el ataque que hizo que tus padres tuvieran que dejarte, ese estúpido se las ingenió para hacerles daño y vaya que lo hizo…

Akane: entonces entréneme para matarlo (la interrumpe abruptamente) (sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo claro, casi imperceptible, pero Cologne lo notó)

Cologne: Akane yo no puedo entrenarte porque tu sensei está alrededor tuyo, sin que tú te des cuenta, él ya pronto aparecerá para decirte lo que no sé y prepararte para enfrentarte a Ryuji, porque antes de me INTERRUMPIERAS te iba a decir, que desde ese accidente se prepara para atacar el mundo humano y hacerlo suyo…además deberías tranquilizarte tus poderes se van a desarrollar en un nivel negativo si tienes odio en tu corazón (Akane se tranquiliza)

Shampoo: (que no aparecía porque estaba escuchando la historia detrás de la cocina)… La chica violenta no es quien parecer, abuela tu saber de esto?? (Cologne le mira seria) por eso tu nunca dejar a Shampoo enfrentarse a la chica violenta, tu temer por ella (molesta) ella no ser amazona, Shampoo si serlo, porqué preocupase por ella?!

Cologne: porque ella un día de estos va a ser más fuerte, y quizás salve tu vida…en un futuro no muy lejano, la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí no sólo era encontrar al Yerno, era vigilarla…en pocas palabras Shampoo soy su guardián y no puedo dejar que la lastimes (Shampoo estaba tan molesta que parecía que echaba humo, y sin más desapareció de la tienda) Al parecer se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba…Akane, ve a tu casa háblale a tu familia y mañana ven para acá, y te sigo relatando detalles de tu familia si quieres (Akane asiente agradecida)

Akane: muchas gracias, aunque no sé que es lo que me pasará de ahora en adelante, le agradezco su preocupación…espero que mi ese "sensei" del que habla no…(se retracta) olvídelo, son ideas mías…vendré temprano en la mañana (se retira no sin antes de darle una reverencia a la patriarca de las amazonas, la cual responde con la misma)

Ya se iba dirigiendo a su hogar, sin embargo, de la nada apareció Shampoo con sus armas apuntando a la joven, estaba molesta, y sin mas se dirigió a atacarla, Akane al verse sorprendida se le hizo difícil esquivarla pero lo logró, se puso en posición de defensa esperando el ataque

Akane: Shampoo detente, no deseo pelear…tu abuela no quiso humillarte solo dijo la verdad

Shampoo: (furiosa) tu no saber… ella te escogió a ti por sobre de nuestra tradición, tu ser un estorbo y si te elimino… ya no ser un obstáculo para estar con airen, y el honor de mi abuela será redimido (empezó a atacarla y como saben akane no pudo defenderse muy bien al principio, luego empezó a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, como si algo despertara y sus movimientos se volvieron más gráciles, y ataco como nunca lo había hechos, estaba tan emocionada que no se fijó que sus ojos cambiaron de color nuevamente, lanzaba patadas y puños a una velocidad que Shampoo no pudo igualar y la tiró al suelo, ella estaba sorprendida pero no se iba a dar por vencida…lo que notó de inmediato es que la mirada de Akane había cambiado parecía lista para asesinar a la amazona, y Shampoo por primera vez sintió lo que era el verdadero miedo)

En otra parte, se encontraban 2 jóvenes caminado cansadamente después de buscar a la chica de cabellos azulados, ya se estaban dando por vencidos, pero el joven Saotome no se quería aceptar que no la iban a encontrar

Ukyo: Ranma es mejor que vayamos a nuestras casa, ya se está haciendo tarde, capaz y ya está en casa y no lo sabes (cansada)

Ranma: Si quieres ve tú, la buscaré un poco mas, y sino me iré (Ukyo asintió y ya se iba, pero vio que Shampoo estaba peleando con "alguien" y le estaban dando una paliza) Ranma… shampoo está mal… mira (Ranma voltea) vamos a ayudarla!! Ese sujeto parece que va a matarla

Ranma: si vamos!! En que rayos te metiste ahora shampoo?? (se dirigen rápidamente al lugar, pero al llegar encuentran que el sujeto es Akane y le daba una paliza a Shampoo y a pesar de que ella suplicaba que se detuviera la cabello azul parecía no escucharla, solo la atacaba y cuando shampoo cayó y no pudo levantarse, Akane se preparo para darle el golpe final…Ranma lo único fue gritar su nombre para que reaccionase)

Ranma: AKANE!! (esta voltea, pero lo ignora y se dirige a darle el golpe final, Ranma intentó detenerla, no iba a llegar…de la nada salió un joven con una especie de espada y justo cuando akane iba dar el golpe el joven le clavo la espada por la espalda y esta se desplomó de inmediato, y el extraño sacó la espada de su cuerpo y observó friamente a los espectadores… Ranma salió del shock mientras que Ukyo y Shampoo estaban gritando asustadas, se dirigió hacia la herida y la tomo en sus brazos) Akane!! Despierta!!, desgraciado la mataste!! (llorando con Akane en brazos)

¿?: no temas…a un Lobo no pueden matarlo con tan simple ataque…lo que debes hacer ahora es llevarla a un hospital cercano, sino su herida se tardará mas en curarse (frío) o quieres que muera desangrada (con un sonrisa cínica) Vamos… (empezó a caminar)

Ranma: (molesto) eres un……( akane empezó a quejarse del dolor de su herida) akane… estarás bien… vamos con el doctor Tofu… resiste!! (salió corriendo rápidamente al consultorio del doctor)

¿?: vaya ese chico es rápido cuando se basa en Akane jajajaja… (Observa a las 2 chicas viéndolo asustadas) ustedes 2 infórmeles a la familia Tendo y a Cologne que Yue ha llegado a la ciudad….jajaja (ríe cínico) y no se piensa ir sin su estudiante (con esto desaparece y las chicas se dedicaron inmediatamente a buscar a los nombrados para que les informasen que demonios había pasado el día de hoy)

Mientras tanto ya Ranma había llegado al consultorio de Tofu y esperaba impaciente la información con respecto Akane… el Dr se había sorprendido mucho con el estado de Akane pero declaró que podía ayudarla en lo que pudiese…. Después de una hora salía Tofu con las manos ensangrentadas y Ranma temió lo peor

Tofu: Ranma no temas, es cierto que es su sangre, pero ya está a salvo, me costó cerrarle la herida… que demonios le pasó??

Ranma: ni yo mismo lo sé todo pasó muy rápido y lo único que pensaba era como salvarla… lo lamento (deprimido)

Tofu: Esta bien, lo que importa ahora es que ella está a salvo de peligro

¿?: bueno eso no es del todo cierto (apareciendo en el consultorio)…ya la curaron??

Ranma: eres tú!! (lo ataca pero el chico lo esquiva con facilidad y le aplica una llave que no lo deja moverse y habla tranquilamente)

¿?: no es necesaria la violencia… yo le hice eso porque sino hubiese matado a aquella chica… una vez que un Lobo se sale de control es la única manera de controlarlos (Ranma le mira confundido) al parecer no te han explicado…(suspira)

Tofu: quien eres?? (serio)

¿?: yo soy Yue y soy el sensei de esa chica llamada Akane Taiyoukai, y mi razón de estar aquí es que ya la batalla está a punto de empezar (orgulloso)

Fin capitulo 2

Bueno como verán lo alargué…este personaje Yue es muy impulsivo pero tiene sus razones, y a medida que pase la serie habrá cambios en su personalidad, en el futuro akane desarrollara habilidades que ella misma ni se cree…. Díganme que les parece por ahora??


	3. No es una despedida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla…

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla….

Pensamientos ""

Recuerdos _**abcd**_

Flashback _sdada_

Expresiones ()

En el capítulo anterior:

¡Akane! (esta voltea, pero lo ignora y se dirige a darle el golpe final, Ranma intentó detenerla, no iba a llegar…de la nada salió un joven con una especie de espada y justo cuando akane iba dar el golpe el joven le clavo la espada por la espalda, y esta se desplomó de inmediato, el extraño sacó la espada de su cuerpo y observó fríamente a los espectadores… Ranma salió del shock mientras que Ukyo y Shampoo estaban gritando asustadas, se dirigió hacia la herida y la tomo en sus brazos) Akane! Despierta!, desgraciado la mataste! (llorando con Akane en brazos)

……….

Capitulo 3 ……………No es una despedida

- Eres tú! ( Ranma lo ataca, pero el chico lo esquiva con facilidad ,y le aplica una llave que no lo deja moverse y habla tranquilamente)

- No es necesaria la violencia… yo le hice eso porque sino hubiese matado a aquella chica… una vez que un Lobo se sale de control es la única manera de controlarlos (Ranma le mira confundido) al parecer no te han explicado…(suspira)

- Quien eres? (pregunta el doctor, extrañamente serio)

- Yo soy Yue (hay una pausa larga antes de continuar)… y soy el sensei de esa chica llamada Akane Tendo,y aunque ustedes no lo sepan una guerra está a punto de empezar, nos involucra a todos los seres vivos, en especial la familia Taiyoukai………realmente no me importa sino me entiendes niño (Ranma le mira molesto), porque lo que necesito en este momento es hablar con la patriarca de las amazonas de China.( Suelta a Ranma bruscamente)

- Te refieres a la anciana Cologne?, qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? (Ranma ya estaba muy confundido de por sí, y ahora todo lo que decía ese "tipo" era hablar con esa anciana loca?, todo era muy confuso)

- Ella tiene que ver mucho, ella te explicará todo con lujo de detalles, ahora cambiando de tema (se acerca al doctor Tofu) cómo está?, por que si necesita ayuda yo…

- Te estas preocupando por ella? (pregunta el Dr un tanto confundido)

- No es que me preocupe, (se avergüenza y mira hacia otro lado ) es que como soy su guardián mi deber está en que no se meta en problemas, sin embargo, ya tuve que hacerle daño para que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después

- Interesante (sonriendo) bueno está mejor ahora que la he tratado, aunque no fue fácil, pero si tanto te preocupa puedes ir a verla (ofreció amistosamente) no sé porqué? Pero me pareces que no eres tan malo como te haces ver, o me equivoco? (Yue no le contesta solo se sonroja)

- Voy a asegurarme que haya hecho un buen trabajo (estaba a punto de dirigirse a la sala cuando Ranma se atraviesa en su camino) ahora que quieres?

- Dr ¡Este es el tipo que apuñalo a Akane por la espalda!... La dejó tirada a su suerte, no hay manera que sea verdad lo que dice! (muy molesto por la demostración que daba el joven)

- Oye chico, ya te dije que una vez que un Lobo pierde el control, apuñalarlo es la única manera de tranquilizarlo (lo dice de una forma que pareciera obvia)… El hecho de que haya sobrevivido quiere decir que no es una persona normal… No es así Dr?? (pregunta de forma altanera)

- ¿Á que te refieres? el Dr Tofu dijo que ya está fuera de peligro… (asustado)

- Lo está…Ranma la herida que cerré (tratando de darse a entender)…una persona normal no lo hubiese soportado, pero Akane-chan siempre ha superado este tipo de heridas así que no le veo nada de extraño, o es que no es así, joven Yue?? (pregunta escéptico)

- Puede que, durante su desarrollo hayas visto que Akane tiene una magnífica capacidad de curación (sonriendo)… la mayoría del tiempo es muy buena, aunque luego del incidente de Saffron, dudo que su habilidad se desarrolle, ya que, estuvo deshidratada durante mucho tiempo…

- (lo interrumpe) ¡¿cómo es que tu sabes eso?!, los únicos que sabemos que paso allí son mis amigos y yo, como es que tú (ahora si que Ranma estaba confundido)

- ( Yue es ahora el que interrumpe) ¿Es que realmente no lo sabes? (Ranma le mira con desconfianza) yo he estado con todos ustedes desde el principio, desde que la pequeña le fue entregada a Soun para que la cuidase

- ¿cuidar?...eso quiere decir que…(abre los ojos muy sorprendido) eso fue lo que pasó hoy, Akane…Dr puede decirme donde está ella? (serio)

- emm si, está en el segundo piso a mano izquierda(extrañado por el cambio de actitud de Ranma)… pero no la alteres, y trata de no despertarla, quiero que descanse, el día ha sido muy largo para ella (mira despectivamente a Yue de una manera seria) (son ideas mías o todo el mundo está muy serio por aquí?...akane: Tu creaste la idea no?...emmm si creo que si….akane: entonces de que te quejas!...como que alguien no durmió mucho el día de hoy…akane: ahhhh!...ejem ejem no me hagan caso, mejor continuemos con esto no te parece? (akane asiente) )

- Que me vez tengo monos en la cara? (molesto por la insistente mirada de Tofu)

- Si estás aquí para ayudar a Akane, te advierto que lo que hiciste el día de hoy tendrá consecuencias…(serio) Ella está fuera de peligro pero su salud…Desde ese día ella ya no está bien…y tu viniste a empeorar todo, si veo que tus intenciones son otras… yo mismo te pondré a dormir… (amenazándolo de una manera callada y tranquila)

- Como si un simple humano pudiera hacerme algo (altanero)

- A diferencia de Ranma que usa su fuerza, yo tengo otros métodos, te lo advierto, puedo parecer débil, pero no me tiente joven Yue, es lo único que le pido.(Siguió su camino para esperar a la Familia Tendo)

- (Por alguna razón ajena a su entorno Yue tuvo miedo de lo que decía el Dr fuese cierto, así que decidió seguirle el juego, además el también necesitaba ver a su "alumna" ,y con ese chico Ranma a su lado todo se le iba a complicar) Yo también voy a ver a Akane

…… Ya en la habitación donde se aloja Akane ……

(Ranma entró muy silencioso, pero no pudo evitar despertar a la jovén, la cual sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente) Hola, veo que ya estas lo suficientemente bien, no te parece? (tratando de hacer conversación)

Que haces aquí Ranma, no deberías estar en la casa? (pregunto seria) dile a mi padre que estoy bien, que no se preocupe.

Ellos ya se dirigen para acá, no desean que hagas ningún esfuerzo (y aunque sólo lo decía para tranquilizar a su prometida, en realidad si los Tendo iban a la clínica rápidamente)

Ranma… qué pasó?, porque siento que me apuñalaron? (tocándose la herida)

Shhhh eso ya pasó, ahora te toca descansar, ya te diré lo que pasó mañana

No, quiero saberlo ahora! (le dio un dolor en y se revolvió rápidamente) ahhh, que fue lo que me pasó?

Mira, estás muy delicada, lo mejor será que descanses, y mañana te explico todo con lujo de detalles (Ranma evadía el tema por que él tampoco sabía muy bien lo que había pasado el día de hoy )

Ahhh explícale de una vez, chico si se lo dices después se va a sentir peor (ambos jóvenes voltearon con el nuevo integrante que irrumpía en el la habitación)

Quien eres? (Akane, preguntó de una manera que exigía una respuesta inmediata, sentía que ese sujeto, sabía "cosas", no sabía cómo, sólo lo dedujo)

Vaya, que directa…Soy el sujeto que te apuñalo el día de hoy, aunque eso no significa que será la última vez (la joven le miró entre sorprendida, y molesta) también soy conocido como Yue, y desde ahora voy a ser tu Sensei…te voy a entrenar para la batalla que te espera, así que si estas lo suficientemente bien para levantarte nos iremos de una vez, hablaré con la patriarca en otra ocasión

Espera, espera, espera, tu eres el Sensei del que habló la señora Cologne, nadie me dijo que me tendría que ir con usted!, además usted puede ser un sujeto enviado por el enemigo para asesinarme, sino para que me apuñalaría

Akane, ya sabías de la existencia de este sujeto?, enemigo?, que rayos está pasando, no entiendo nada! (ya harto porque nadie le explicase que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor)

No te preocupes, yo no estoy mucho más enterada que tú

(suspira) verás como ya dije, soy tu Sensei, aunque no me sorprende que dudes de mí, quien no lo haría, después de saber que él mismo fue el que te apuñalo por la espalda como un vil ladrón, no…. Bueno, como ya debes saber, no eres una Tendo (se sienta en una de las sillas más cercanas) y que tampoco eres humana, eso ya te lo habrán explicado el día de hoy, la razón por la cual no me presenté antes, era porque tenía que aparecer, justo en el momento que tus poderes de Lobo despertaran, y yo como tu guardián tendría que detenerlos antes de que salieran de control, cosa que tuve que hacer de la manera mas desesperada, es decir, apuñalándote, lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, es que sé mucho sobre tu vida, porque siempre me encargué de protegerte, o es que esperabas que cada vez que tuvieras problemas, tenías tanta suerte que llegaba algo o alguien a salvarte, pues déjame decirte que "NO", ese milagro era yo, evitando que te patearan tu trasero niña malagradecida.

Oye, no tienes que ser tan grosero (le dijo Akane mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de Ranma).

Yo soy como me da la gana, y tú vas a tener que aguantarme así hasta que cambie de opinión acerca de ti, porque lo que veo ahora es una chiquilla que no sabe defenderse sola…mmmllll (efectos de sonido de sacar la lengua jejeje).

Oye, y si lo que dijeras fuese verdad no dejaré que te llevas a Akane para hacerla sufrir, para eso estoy yo…siempre la voy a proteger (mira por el rabillo del ojo a Akane y se sonroja).

Así como la protegiste de mi ataque el día de hoy chico?, entiéndelo, no eres lo suficientemente como para protegerla, además que no puede depender siempre de ti.

Lo que pasó el día de hoy fue un accidente, no se volverá a repetir jamás (decidido)

Aja sigue tú con tu sueño, yo me encargaré de hacerla más fuerte ( ya estaban discutiendo arduamente, y Akane era la espectadora hasta que se comenzó a hartar, hasta que explotó)

Ya Basta!, ustedes dos hablan de mi como si estuviese inconciente, yo tomo mis propias decisiones "gracias"… (ambos le miran con cara de asustados por la expresión de su rostro) Ranma, se que quieres ayudar y todo, pero lo que me pasa ahora es sólo a mí no a los dos, por ende soy yo la que debe resolverlo, (Yue le mira con cara triunfante) y tú, aún necesito recuperarme, y hablar con la señora Cologne con respecto a esto, porque en verdad tu historia no me convence del todo…Si no les molesta voy a descansar que en verdad estoy exhausta, todo lo que pasa en un día te puede cambiar la vida, con su permiso, voy a dormir, y aquel que llegue a despertarme sin razón importante lo mandaré a volar a otro continente!, ahora largo! (ambos salen rápidamente del cuarto)

Vaya si que tiene un duro carácter, justo como Akira-san (en su mirada se nota un deje de nostalgia)

Quien? (curioso)

Nadie que te importe chico (altanero)

Akane, siempre ha sido así, y aunque ya pueda creer lo que dices, no voy a dejar que te la lleves!

La decisión final es de ella chico…

Por qué me dices chico, tenemos la misma edad (incomodo por su sobrenombre)

Créeme, no la tenemos (olfatea el aire) ya la familia llegó, junto con la patriarca (baja las escaleras)

Emm? (olfatea el aire y no siente nada) como sabes…oe! No intentes evadir el tema, quiero preguntarte sobre como Akane no es una Tendo.

Creo que al que deberías preguntar es a mí Ranma (le dice Soun muy serio)

Sr Tendo!, vaya asi que el tipo tenía razón…

Mi nombre es Yue no "tipo"

Ranma, yo te explicaré Akane… (empezó a relatar la historia que conocemos, por ahora todos los presentes excepto Yue, Genma, y Cologne "ohhh si todos fueron a ver lo que pasó con Akane" estaban sorprendidos por el relato, y cuando Soun terminó de explicar, la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban llorando)

Papá, pero Akane se parece mucho a Mamá, como puedes decir que no es de nuestra sangre (dice la mayor con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Si se parece, pero es que su madre era también parecida (no se atrevía a mirar a sus hijas)

Nos mentiste durante todo esta tiempo! (molesta Nabiki le dirigió una cachetada a su padre, pero Nodoka la detiene)

Pequeña se que da mucha rabia, yo tampoco estaba enterada, (mira resentida a su esposo) pero con la violencia no resuelves nada, es más, ahora es cuando Akane más las necesita, y no importa que no haya un lazo consanguíneo, siempre serán hermanas, no es así?

Además, el futuro de Akane está en juego (interrumpe Cologne), es por eso que estas aquí no Yue? (este le mira serio, pero asiente levemente), con su permiso pero ahora les pido que desalojen la habitación para poder hablar con el guardián… (todos asienten y empiezan a salir), excepto tú Ranma, será mejor que te quedes, que esto también te incumbe.

El chico, puede escuchar pero que no me interrumpa (le mira altanero)

Ja!, yo hablo si me da la gana! (contraataca Ranma)

Ya cállense los 2 y dime que haces aquí Yue, se suponía que volvieras, cuando Akane cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y eso será cuando cumpla los 21

Hubo ciertos, factores que me hicieron aparecer antes, como por ejemplo los acontecimientos del monte Saffron, y como tú observaste que su fuerza ya estaba saliendo de su interior no es así (la anciana asiente) Ryuji, se ha fortalecido, y me temo que dé con el paradero de Akane y la ataque estando ella desprevenida, por eso tomé la decisión, de llevármela a entrenar a "Kuroi", ahí no nos atacaran, y podré entrenarla en nuestra estadía…será duro, pero sé que ella podrá hacerlo, yo la he visto hacer grandes cosas.

Eso es cierto, todo apunta a que tendremos que tomar esa decisión

No piensan que deberían considerar lo que ella piensa, lo que nosotros pensamos? (pregunta Ranma dolido por los hechos), ya se que ese tipo es fuerte, pero no la puedes entrenar aquí

Chico, se que te preocupa, pero es la única manera que ella tiene para sobrevivir, todo se reduce a su decisión, en verdad es lo único que importa, y yo, si me preocupo, no importa lo que hice, sino porque lo hice, ella estará a salvo conmigo, la voy a proteger, y se hará fuerte, mientras que tú aprovechas y también entrenas… lo último que deseo es apartarla de tú lado, porque se que se aman mutuamente (Ranma se sonroja) pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que no muera.

Entiendo, yo estoy de acuerdo…yerno es tu turno de decidir, la dejarás ir?

Yo…

Fin capitulo 3…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jajajaj se la creyeron

Yo… si la dejaré pero con una condición…3 años

Perdón? (pregunta Yue confundido)

Si pasan 3 años iré en su búsqueda y la traeré a Nerima

Entiendo…Trato hecho, chico (le mira desafiante)

Hmph!, está decidido Yue, cuando Akane se recupere la convenceremos para que entrenen esta bien? (dijo Cologne).

No es necesario, ya me convencieron (de la nada aparece Akane que caminaba lentamente a causa de su herida) de por si iba a aceptar, pero ahora que tengo su aprobación me siento mejor.

Akane! (dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono).

No deberías estar levantada, ven vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Niña malcriada, puede que me veas piadoso ahora pero cuando entrenemos, desearas no haber nacido! (medio molesto).

Jaja, es verdad lo que dijo el Dr Tofu, no eres tan malo como dices ser (dice Akane con una sonrisa) gracias, Yue-sensei.

Mmmm (se voltea sonrojado) lo que sea, vete a descansar, y recupérate, que ya quiero entrenar.

Hai. (Ranma la carga a su habitación donde su familia la espera)

Hija, se que no puedo evitar que te vayas, y se que he sido un mal padre, yo…( es interrumpido por un abrazo)

Papá, yo siempre te voy a querer no olvides eso, y siempre serás mi papá, Hermanas, las quiero y espero que no estén molestas conmigo…

Jamás, tu eres mi hermanita, y para cuando vuelvas te prepararé tu platillo favorito, (le sonríe maternalmente)

Y yo vendré con un nueva camará para tomarte fotos de tu regreso jeje (le abraza Nabiki)

Todos estaremos esperándote mi pequeña

Tía se lo agradezco, en verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes.

Volverte mas loca de lo que estas, eso es seguro (se burla Ranma), me haré más fuerte Akane te lo prometo, y te protegeré siempre, (le mira intensamente) y capaz y cuando vuelvas, las cosas cambien, para mejor.

Eso espero…

2 semanas después..

Ya tienes todo estudiante?.

Hai, Yue-san.

Dime Sensei.

Ni que te merecieras el título.

Ya veras niña malcriada te voy a (justo cuando intenta atraparla Akane le pone el pie lo cual hace que se caiga)

Ajajjaja, Vaya sensei que tengo, es muy atolondrado.

Ya verás…

Adiós!, nos vemos muy pronto (se despide con la mano).

Akane, no es un adiós es un hasta pronto (dice Ranma).

Si, es verdad, hasta pronto, Ranma.

Nos veremos…

Nos vamos entonces estudiante malcriada?.

Jejeje, bueno, vamonos ("y aunque sé que será difícil, con Ranma en mi corazón, se que podré enfrentarme a Ryuji, nos vemos Ranma").

Sabes, que todo tu mundo caerá el día de hoy Akane.

Por qué lo dices Yue-san?

Porque desde hoy, te convertirás en un Taiyoukai.

Ahora si fin capitulo 3


	4. El entrenamiento

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla…

Ranma ½ no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takashi incluyendo a todos a su alrededor, y blablablabla….

Pensamientos ""

Recuerdos _**abcd**_

Flashback _sdada_

Expresiones ()

Capitulo 4… El entrenamiento

En el capitulo anterior:

- Sabes, que todo tu mundo caerá el día de hoy Akane.

Por qué lo dices Yue-san?

Porque desde hoy, te convertirás en un Taiyoukai.

Continuación

YA habían pasado 10 meses desde la despedida de los Tendo con nuestra joven protagonista, ahora los dos chicos se encontraban en un extraño lugar, era un bosque, que a pesar de verse normal era el lugar mas intenso y peligroso que Akane se encontraba entrenado; según Yue cuando apenas habían llegado dijo: "Este lugar puede hacerte más fuerte, como también puede destruirte" fueron sus palabras exactas, al principio la joven no le entendió pero a medida que pasaban los días se vio obligada a sobrevivir como nunca antes, y es hasta la fecha que Yue sigue entrenando a la joven Taiyoukai sin mero descanso para la misma.

Lo estas haciendo mal niña malcriada… Tu poder no se librara sino cooperas (serio).

Pero Yue-San…(dijo la joven ya muy cansada) he tratado desde que llegué no es posible que llegue a hacerlo de esta manera, acaso no se puede hacer de otra.

Saltar ese acantilado es una de las cosas más básicas que hacen los de nuestra raza, y sino lo logras de manera que expongas tu vida al peligro no lo lograras nunca.

Esto no es justo, la última vez que lo intente casi muero, no creo que esta sea la única manera (poniéndose a la defensiva)

Hazlo…es una orden… sino yo mismo te empujare hacia el acantilado para que ya no desperdicies mi tiempo (arrastrando cada palabra que lanzaba contra ella)

Ya Akane estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento de su Sensei, y se dispuso a saltar el acantilado, porque las palabras del joven eran ciertas, más de una vez la había obligado a ser cosas que no quería, de allí salían muchas de las heridas que tenía, y aunque era verdad que con su sangre sobrenatural las heridas curaban más rápido, era mejor evitarse el dolor y hacer lo que decía, entonces se dispuso a saltar, pero antes se concentro reuniendo la energía necesaria, ya que, era un salto muy grande, la separación era de unos 10 metros, y si caía como ya le había pasado, experimentaría fuertes golpes que tal vez la dejaran fuera de combate por lo menos unos cuantos días.

Que estas esperando… no me digas que le tienes miedo? (pregunto burlón su sensei)

Pues claro, como no tenerlo, la caida es de unos 30 metros hacia el río (hablaba de manera altanera, algo ya muy típico de ella)

Ja!... hazlo de una vez y veremos que pasa, sólo recuerda que debes pensar en tu zen, concentraté, y si caes esta vez, yo mismo te atrapare (sonríe torcidamente)

Para eso prefiero caer sola (sabiendo que su sensei era muy cruel a la hora de intervenir en sus entrenamientos)…Bueno alla voy

Empezó a correr rápidamente y aunque parezca increíble el salto le salió perfecto, llego al otro lado, y al levantarse Akane noto que se había transformado, y aunque ya se le hacia común lo que la sorprendió es que la transformación parece que había cambiado, normalmente sentía mucho mas la necesidad de atacar y luchar, pero aquí se encontraba pacífica y tranquila, cosa que le agrado bastante…de la nada apareció Yue y la golpeo

Por qué hiciste eso! (tocándose el lugar donde fue golpeada)

No te dije que te transformaras para cruzar, no era necesario! (molesto)

Sabes que cada vez, me transformo más por inercia que cualquier cosa.

Si eso lo sé, por eso debes manipularlo mejor y no dejar que te pase, porque si lo haces y no estas conciente, puedes dañar a tus seres queridos.

Lo que sea (restándole importancia) ahora que hice lo que me pediste voy a descansar y darme un buen baño

Si ya terminamos por hoy, pero recuerda que mañana seguiremos (relajándose un poco)

Yue-san, no se supone que mañana iba a conocer a mi nuevo sensei?

Oye, tú como sabes de eso? Y como que nuevo? (curioso)

Ohh nada sólo vi que hablabas de algo mientras entrenaba con la espada, además recuerda que me enseñaste a leer los labios, para tener una mejor percepción de mi contrincante (hablada como si fuera lo más típico del mundo).

Akane, mañana hablamos (le corto antes de que siguiera hablando).

Esta bien…nos vemos en un rato. (caminado hacia lo que parecía ser su campamento)

No te pierdas mucho, recuerda lo que paso la última vez, un tigre vino y yo tuve que salvarte niña (se burla de ella)

Cállate, era nueva y no sabía lo que hay por aquí además ahora puedo defenderme mmhhhhlll (le saca la lengua)

Si como no unos cuantos entrenamientos y ya te crees Shenaa la Guerrera PARA LOS Q NO SEPAN QUIEN ES ESA JOVEN ERA UNA GUERRERA GRIEGA QUE LUCHAABA A VECES JUNTO A HERCULES, A DECIR VERDAD ERA UNA GUERRERA QUE SE DEDICABA A HACER LO QUE SE LE DIERA LA GANA PORQUE ERA LA MEJOR LUCHADORA QUE EXISTIÓ, CLARO QUE SOLO ES UN MITO…O ESO QUIEREN QUE CREAMOS…continemos

Puede ser, puede que no…No te preocupes estaré en el rió dándome un buen baño

Y quien dijo que me preocupaba ( Gira la cabeza sonrojado)

Akane y Yue, ya llevaban tiempo allí, y aunque al principio no se llevaban para nada bien, en este momento tenía como una especie de amistad "retorcida". Akane se dedico a bañarse, y cuando se despojaba de sus ropas, observo las cicatrizes que ya contaba, se regaban desde sus brazos y alrededor de su torso y unas cuantes en las piernas.

Yue-san tenía razon cuando dijo que haria de mi vida un infierno, pero, no creí que fuera tan literal, uff estas cicatrizes, se que desapareceran por completo, o eso me dijo él, pero algunas de ellas son muy profundas, (tocandose las cicatrizes de sus brazos) y pensar que estas me las hizo él cuando me dispuse a agarrar mi espanda)

Flash back:

A ver niña, vamos a ver que me puedes hacer (sonriendo malvadamente)

Ya veremos quien ríe de último fenómeno! (corrió y empezaron a pelear, Yue ya había corregido las malas posturas de su estudiante, aunque no fue mucho la verdad la ayudaron mucho, y como ya había pasado lo mismo con Shampoo le lleno de adrenalina, y sus movimientos empezaron a incrementar de velocidad, Yue le había dicho que antes sus movimientos eran débiles y torpes, porque la controlaba para que no se exhibiera demasiado, sin embargo, había roto el hechizo y ahora demostraba que si era una gran artista marcial, sus ataques poderos y rápidos, en ocasiones sorprendían a Yue, aunque este nunca lo admitiría, Akane aprovecho un momento de distracción de este y corrió a recoger una de las armas que Yue tenia a su disposición, en este caso era una espada y al atacarlo Yue reacciono y se transformo en algo que Akane no se esperó, era la forma que ella tenía al pelear, es decir, Yue era un demonio lobo como ella y esto le afecto, Yue la atacó ferozmente y al hacerlo le lastimo gravemente sus brazos, haciendo que Akane gritar de dolor y soltara la espada, dando por terminada la pelea Yue la miro y dijo)

Tienes que esperar lo inesperada, ya que sino lo haces te puede costar la vida (frío)

Por….que….por qué no me lo dijiste…yo…(tratando de hablar a pesar del dolor en sus brazos)

Nunca preguntas, además tu fuiste la que alteró las reglas al agarrar un arma, aun no estas preparada para ello…tus heridas sanaran por completo, es una de las vetanjas de ser un Lobo, ahora ve a descansar, el día de hoy fue un buen entrenamiento.

Fin del Flash Back

Si… ese día fue cuando supe que Yue-san era como yo, aunque lo descubrí de la manera mas dolorosa; desde que llegamos, me ha entrenado sin parar, casi no he tenido tiempo de recordar a mi familia, como estaran?, seguro que Kasumi preocupada, y Nabiki jajaja, fastidiando a Ranma con las fotos…Ranma, se que me haré mas fuerte, y cuando lo haga al fin veras lo que soy en realidad, ufff creo que es hora de salir.

Al llegar al campamento, Yue le esperaba serio como siempre, pero esta vez el le miro de manera penetrante con sus ojos extrañamente plateados.

Pasa algo Yue-san? (pregunta dudosa)

Hoy es Luna llena…(dice de manera automática)

Y que tiene? Es malo? (arrepintiéndose de haber salido del río)

Hoy se completara tu transformación (responde serio)

Que? Pero si ya lo domino, como es que se completara?

Sabes que somos lobos, por ende debemos transformarnos como tal, nuestra forma completa lógicamente es un lobo completo, y hoy te transformaras, en ellos y luego tendrás mejor manejo de tus poderes.

Entiendo, que debo hacer para lograr esa forma.

Esperaremos que la luna esté en su mayor punto, luego todo se dará por sí solo

Comprendo…hay algo que quieras decirme (presintiendo que Yue le ocultaba algo)

Lo único que debo decirte es que otro Sensei vendrá mañana para empezar a entrenarte. (retuvo el resto de la información que rondaba en su cabeza)

Bueno…(no se tranquilizo porque sabía que Yue le ocultaba algo) "Yue-San por qué eres tan desconfiado?"

"No debo decírselo, le preocupará demasiado" Te recomiendo que te coloques otro tipo de ropa, más ligera.

Esta bien…

Se dirigió a la tienda y se cambio como ya le habían pedido, al salir, empezó a sentirse extraña y vio que la luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto, le atraía y no sabía porque, empezó a andar hacia el punto mas alto de la colina, como si así pudiera estar mas cerca de la Luna, Yue la siguió sigiloso; de la nada Akane empezó a sentir un dolor en todo su cuerpo, y grito con todas sus fuerzas, miraba a Yue para pedir su ayuda pero este le miro quedo y no hizo nada, entonces entendió que había llegado la hora de su transformación final, se dio cuenta que empezaba a crecerle pelo su estructura le dolía, ya que estaba cambiando drásticamente, se empezó a sentir mas pequeña y que sus ojos no distinguían los colores, solo veía blanco y negro, sus manos se volvieron patas, y sus colmillos crecieron, finalmente cayo al suelo adolorida, y cuando ya no sintió dolor, es donde se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no era lo que fue, se tambaleo lentamente hasta el claro de un río y se observo atentamente, su pelaje era como su cabello, azulado, pero tenía destellos blancos como el punto que se encontraba en su pecho y en su pata izquierda, sus ojos plateados, en un estilo de iris gatuno, sus colmillos eran los que mas le sorprendía eran exageradamente grandes, casi sobresalían de su boca; se giró hacia Yue y este le miro sonriente, cosa que le extraño muchisimo.

Ahora si puedo decir que somos iguales Akane.

" Y como es que antes no lo éramos?" (se pregunto molesta)

Simplemente porque eras un lobo a medio hacer

"Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?" (sorprendida)

Si, solo los lobos podemos, y solo si estas en esa forma, es la única manera de comunicarnos, sino dudo mucho que hagamos señales con las patas o algo así…ahhh que descanso (Akane vio un cambio radical en su sensei)

"Ahora por qué actúas así, normalmente eres un amargado"

Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por como hueles

"Como?, acaso apesto?" (ofendida)

No es eso, tu olor era muy exquisito en verdad, porque estabas en la etapa de transición, y eso te hace…apetecible (sonrojado)

"En que sentido?" (haciéndose la desentendida)

No lo entenderías (mas sonrojado)

"Ohh si lo entiendo, te gustaba verdad?" (picara)

Sólo por tu olor, no te alabes tanto (altanero), luego te explicaré.

"Bueno, ahora que somos iguales que debo hacer en esta forma" (curiosa)

Tienes que devolverte a tu estado natural, además, entrenar, y controlar los deseos de alimentarte

"Ya veo, y como hago todo eso, excepto lo del hambre, no tengo ninguna clase de deseos de comer"

Eso te toca a ti por descubrir, yo me voy a dormir, y si para mañana estas aun así, te daré un paliza me oyes? (altanero)

"Ja!, en esta forma te romperé en dos" (orgullosa)

Inténtalo (desafiándola), vamos intenta regresar a la normalidad (bosteza) hasta mañana.

"Oe!, no me haz dicho como!"

Eso te toca a ti querida alumna (y se va a su carpa)

"Maldito Yue-san, cuando nos toque mañana el entrenamiento matutino, le daré lo que se merece; ahora a ver como se hace esto" (se concentra para des-transformarse, y lo empieza a lograr, pero se agota tanto que se detiene a medio camino) "Vaya si que es agotador, pero por lo menos se entiende que soy humana" (se mira al espejo, y tiene rasgos mas humanos, su rostro había vuelto, excepto que tenia los ojos plateados, y colmillos, sus manos tenían grandes garras, y tenia una cola de lobo) "A decir verdad me parezco mucho a la forma de mi transformación, exceptuando la cola, y que mis ojo son rojos, bueno vamos a darle un intento mas" ( estuvo varias horas tratando, hasta que alfil lo logro, estaba agotada así que opto por descansar ahí mismo)

Al día siguiente:

Akane despertó lentamente, apenas amanecía, pero sintió que algo esponjoso se encontraba en sus piernas, se movió lentamente y vio como un peluchito, se acurrucaba en sus piernas "que lindura" pensó, el peluchito se estiro y abrió su boca para bostezar, y se dio cuenta que la portadora de calor que le daba, se encontraba despierto, y se movió rápidamente

- Espera amiguito, no te hare daño (amigablemente)

- " Esta humana, no me hará daño pero todos son iguales, mejor escapo antes de que me atrape" (akane oyó la voz de un niño en sus pensamientos y descubrió que era un lobito el que se acurruco en sus piernas)

- Oye, eres lobo no? ( el lobito se sorprende ante la reccion de la "humana")

- " Que querra decir, claro que soy un lobo!"

- Te puedo entender, sabias? (el lobito se sorprende) mi nombre es Akane, y soy algo asi como un familiar tuyo, yo soy un demonio lobo.

- "Y puedes entenderme?" (akane asiente) " es genial" (mueve su colita emocionado) "nunca antes había hablado con una persona"

- Estas perdido?

- No mis padres fueron asesinados por unos humanos, desde entonces estoy solo

- Hay pobre, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo (amblemente)

- Bueno…a decir verdad, eres muy calentita ( se acurruca nuevamente, pero esta vez en sus brazos)

- Jejeje, ese es un sí? (divertida)

- Si, por cierto mi nombre es Okami, Akane-chan

-Bienvenido, Okami ( lo observa mejor y ve que es un lobito blanco, de ojos azules "que lindura!,hermoso, espero que le guste a Yue, y no le haga daño)

Lo carga y el pequeño se sobresalta pero luego se tranquiliza, al ver que no hay peligro, "seguramente siempre vivió con miedo, pobre", se dirigió al campamento, y vio que Yue le esperaba.

- Veo que si lo lograste, muy bien empecemos a entrenar. (estirándose)

- Yue-san etto… puedo quedármelo? (muestra al cachorro)

- Vaya, si que es un buen ejemplar ( curioso) donde lo encontraste?

- Él me encontró, no tiene a nadie por favor (no era muy a menudo que le rogara a Yue solo cuando la lastimaba a tal punto que rogaba por su vida, lo hacía, pero ya se había encariñado con el animalito)

- Si lo cuidas es todo tuyo…(serio) entrénalo, esta clase de lobo son muy fuertes para pelear, déjalo descansar

- Hai! (lo deja al lado de un árbol y este le mira cansado)

- "A donde vas Akane-chan?"

- Sólo voy a entrenar un poco, descansa pequeño

- "Luego me entrenaras contigo" (emocionado)

- Claro si tu lo deseas

- "Yipiiee, no te tardes Akane-chan"

- No lo haré peque…

Akane y Yue empezaron a luchar, como siempre había hecho, ella se movía mas rápido y Yue le costaba esquivar sus golpes, su transformación la había vuelto mas fuerte, sin embargo después de un tiempo ambos ya estaban cansado, y con ul ultimo golpe los dos a la vez cayeron al piso.

Es un empate Yue-san (altanera)

Claro que no, solo me resbale eso es todo (molesto)

Ja! Eso ni tu te lo crees

Lo que sea, vamos a descansar un poco, vas mejorando, tus golpes son mas centrados

Gracias (halagada)

Pero aun te falta mucho para que me venzas (orgulloso)

Eso es lo que tu crees

Vaya….Yue si que esmeras con tu alumna (vino una voz femenina de la nada)

Que?! Quien anda allí? Muéstrate (grito Yue)

No me reconoces que horror! (sale de las sombras) tan rápido me olvidaste (cómica)

Que haces tu aquí Ranko? (molesto)

Emmm me pueden explicar que pasa (akane se sentía fuera de la conversación) "se parece mucho a Ranma"

Yo vine a ayudar a la Elegida

Tu no puedes, no estas capacitada

Ahh no? ( se acerca rápidamente y saca una espada de su túnica y aparece en al lado de Yue amenazando con cortarle el cuello) no estoy capacitada? (sarcástica)

Veo que has entrenado, pero no creo…

Yue-san, me explicas que pasa aquí!? Quien es ella?

Perdóname la intromisión, me llamo Ranko Hinouichi, y seré tu sensei, en el manejo de espadas, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. (akane puso una cara de que está pasando?)

No te he dicho que puedes entrenarla! (molesto)

Ohhh si primero debe pasar mi prueba?

Prueba? Cual prueba? (pregunto akane)

Pelea conmigo, si me vences, te diré sobre tu familia, y todo lo que quieras saber de mi, pero si pierdes, morirás (sonríe socarronamente)

Mi familia? Que sabes de ellos?

Ranko, para ella no esta preparada

Yue-san, callese! (yue le miro sorprendida) si te gano… me dirás todo lo que sabes?

Así es…(irónica)

Entonces prepárate… (Se pone en posición de lucha)

Vaya ese es el espiritu… (tratando que le diga su nombre)

Akane….Akane Taiyoukai ( y se lanzan a pelear)

Yue quería detenerlas, pero algo en la mirada de Afané, le hizo parar y observar como se desarrollaba la pelea, la cual Ranko ganaba, sin embargo, Akane se defendía bien, Ranko le atacaba con su espada, se lanzaban combos de patadas y puños, y en uno de esos akane cayó, y Ranko aprovechó para dar el golpe final, y a lo que parecía ser el final, Akane, lo detuvo sangrando en el proceso.

Eres buena hay que admitirlo Akane, Yue te entrena bien (esforzándose de romper la defensa de la joven)

Tu tampoco eres mala…pero ya veras porque soy una Taiyoukai ( se separan y akane empieza hacer unos movimientos extraños, se preparo para lanzar la técnica y en su proceso Ranko la atacaba)

No dejare que logres lo que pienses hacer! (sonriendo divertida)

Muy tarde… "Cabeza de nueve dragones"!

Fin capitulo 4

El desarrollo de el episodio fue que ya Akane tiene tiempo entrenando, mas adelante mostrare flash back de los sucesos, de esos 10 meses, y el porque el cambio de su personalidad, Ranko es un nuevo personaje, que en un futuro cercano será muy importante para la protagonista.

Perdón por la tardanza, es que no tenia tiempo, espero que les guste la continuación, nos vemos pronto!!


End file.
